Chimera: Revenge
by Renee 213
Summary: Someone or something is killing families of agents who are hunting transgenics. To stop the killings Max, Logan, and Alec team up with an old friend of Alec's an X5 named Sam and some of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Dark Angel or Phantom Stallion. I am not getting any money from this so please don't sue.

Note: This starts at the biginning of the Dark Angel episode "Borrowed Time."

Also Sam is not Max's clone.

* * *

Crash

Samantha Forster walked into Crash automatically scanning the place for exits and escape routes while moving down the stairs, her breath caught and her eyes zoomed in on the guy in the back of the room, next to a pool table, X5-494 aka Alec. Sam focused on Alec and headed toward him.

"Thanks for playing. It's always a pleasure," Alec said chuckling and taking the money from the guy that just lost the pool game to Alec.

"Who's next? Anybody? Sketchy, what do you say, buddy?" Alec asked a guy with shaggy blond hair and a little goatee.

Sketchy started shaking his head, "No, man, I already owe you two paychecks."

"I'll let you break."

"No. Nope."

"I'll play left-handed. You can blindfold me."

Chuckling Sketchy replied, "No, man."

"No? Okay," said Alec looking over and pointing at the girl next to Sketchy who Sam recognized as X5-452 aka Max.

"Nobody likes a show-off, Alec," said Max.

"Max, come on. Fifty bucks, and you get to humble your old buddy Alec," replied Alec holding up the money then sticking it in his pocket, "What do you say?"

"Yeah right," retorted Max.

"I'll play ya," said Sam.

Alec, Max, Sketchy, and a few other people looked at Sam. Alec's eyes lit up and he smirked taking in Sam's long auburn hair pulled up into a pony-tail, her black tank top with a black leather jacket, and low slung dark blue jeans.

Sam shrugged, "I could use the money," said Sam with a smirk of her own.

"Well lets see whatcha got, Cowgirl," Alec replied with a teasing voice.

Sam walked over picked up a cue stick laying on the table and stepped back while Alec got the game set up.

Once the game was set, "Well ladies first," said Alec while gesturing to the pool table.

Sam smirked and mimicked Alec's gesture, "By all means."

"I'm suddenly having a hard time remembering why I missed you," said Alec rolling his eyes and taking a shot.

"Aw, you missed me?" asked Sam.

"Well, more than Renfro at least," replied Alec while moving to take another shot and getting smacked in the back of the head by Sam.

"Ow," said Alec.

As the game went on with Sam and Alec choosing the hardest shots, missing intentionally sometimes, and throwing out teasing insults, Max, Original Cindy, and Logan saw the barcode on the back of Sam's neck. Confirming that Sam was a transgenic. Sam put the cue stick down after the game ended and then put her hand on her hip and the other she held out to Alec palm up, "Pay up, Pretty boy," said Sam with a gloating smile.

Alec handed over the fifty bucks, "Come on, I want you to meet some people," said Alec.

Alec walked over to Sketchy, Max, and an African-American girl with short curly brown hair that was standing next to Max.

"This is Original Cindy, Max, Sketchy, and Logan," Alec said pointing at the new guy that joined them, he had sandy blond hair and glasses, "Guys this is Sam."

"Hey," said Sam.

Once greetings had been exchanged they all moved to a bigger table.

"So were you two ever…?" Sketchy trailed off in a whisper to Alec while they were walking to their table.

"Nah, we're just friends," answered Alec.

"Well, it's about time somebody kicked Alec's ass," commented Original Cindy as they all found a seat.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Alec, "'Humility' still haven't grasped the concept have ya?" asked Sam.

Max snorted, "No, 'humility' isn't even in Alec's vocabulary."

"Ha, you two are ones to talk," replied Alec.

Sam gave a careless shrug while Max opened her mouth to deliver a biting retort but before she could get a sound out Sam interrupted, "Ok, who's interested in a pitcher of beer? I'm buying, well technically Alec's buying." Sam held up the money she got from Alec in the pool game and walked to the bar with their chorus of yes's following.

Few minutes later Sam came back with a pitcher of beer. "So how long you've been in Seattle, Sam?" asked Alec.

"Almost a month," replied Sam while taking a drink of her beer.

"How are you liking Seattle so far?" asked Logan.

There was something about Logan that seemed familiar. Sam just couldn't put her finger on what it was. "It's wet," answered Sam in a 'duh' tone of voice. "But from what I've seen it's got enough excitement to keep me entertained."

"Well if you ever get bored I'd be happy to keep you entertained," said Sketchy with a goofy smile and a leer.

"I think we have different idea's about entertainment but I'll keep the offer in mind," replied Sam with a slight chuckle.

"'Scuse the poor boy, I'd say he's just drunk but he's always like this," said OC.

"I've spent enough time around Pretty boy I'm used to it," replied Sam inclining her head toward Alec.

"Guess you know Alec pretty well huh?" asked Max ignoring Alecs insulted "Hey."

"You don't have to know Alec that well to know he's a player, hell sometime's all he has to do is look at you and you can tell," said Sam in a slightly cold voice and the look she was giving Max was tinged with the same coldness. Max, OC, Sketchy, and Logan shot Sam confused looks. Alec knew what Sam's problem with Max was and a part of him understood and even agreed with Sam. But now was not the time nor place to get into that issue. "Hey, I'm subtler than that," Alec said in a offended tone.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Sam sweetly and finishing off her glass of beer, "So Alec, what kind of trouble have you been up to?"

"Me? Trouble? Are you sure your not thinking of someone else, yourself perhaps?"

Sam put a hand to her chest and said haughtily, "I'm a good girl."

Alec burst out laughing, "Yeah, sure you are."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Should know better than to ask you for the 411." Sam looked at the others, "What kind of mischief has Pretty boy been up to?"

"Bout a week ago he was two-timing on a girl," OC said with a reproachful look at Alec.

"We never said we were going to be exclusive," defended Alec.

Ignoring Alec, Max said, "And both of the girls were his co-workers." Giving Alec the same look Original Cindy was.

Wincing Sam asked, "Why do I get the feeling that didn't end well?"

"It didn't. They both quit and we had to work double-shifts," answered Max while glaring at Alec.

"Okay, putting aside the immaturity of quitting a job, especially in this economy, all because of a guy you barely know, it's their loss hopefully my gain," Sam turned to Alec, "By any chance your boss is still hiring?" Max and Original Cindy were shocked by Sams lack of disgust over Alec's actions.

"You've been in Seattle a month and you still don't have a job?" asked Alec

"Getting a job hasn't been high on my to do list, it is on my list just not that high," defended Sam.

"So how have you been making it without any cash?" Sketchy asked with a slight slur to his voice.

"I hacked into some rich dudes bank account and been stealing his money," Sam deadpanned. Alec sent Sam a knowing smirk while the others chuckled. Original Cindy reached over and popped Sketchy on the back of the head, "Fool didn't anyone evah' tell you not to ask a sistah about her business?"

Max grabbed the empty pitcher of beer, "Next rounds on me."

"'Scuse me," Sam said following after Max to the bar.

While the bartender walked off to refill the pitcher, Sam sidled up beside Max. "Hopefully I can get this out without choking but I wanted to say," Sam took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Truthfully Sam would much rather take a bullet than be thanking Max. Max blinked shocked and confused, the coldness she got from Sam earlier was gone and replaced with gratitude albeit reluctant gratitude. "For what?" asked Max.

"For your timing on taking down Manticore. Gotta say your timing couldn't of been better," Sam had lowered her voice so only people with enhanced hearing could hear.

"That was Eyes Only doing," covered Max. The name Eyes Only triggered a memory of a cable hack. 'That's why Logan seemed so familiar' Sam thought, 'He's Eyes Only'

Sam didn't let her realization of who Eyes Only was show on her face she just smiled and said, "Of course it was."

"Here you go," said the bartender sitting down the pitcher of beer. Max paid the man while picking up the beer and moving to walk away when Sam's voice stopped her, "Mind if I ask you something?"

When Max turned back around Sam continued in a lowered voice, "Why did you attack Manticore? I mean you were free what was the point of taking such a big risk? Manticore told us why you did it but it's Manticore you kind of got to take what they say with a grain of salt." Although this time Sam was having a hard time not believing Manticore.

"We might have been free but we were still being hunted. We were tired of running, of constantly looking over our shoulders waiting for them to find us and capture or kill us," Max found herself suddenly having to fight the urge to shrink back at the rage in Sam's eyes.

"Manticore was right. That sucks. That really sucks," the words were muttered with barely suppressed anger while Sam walked away back to their table. Sam moved with a predatory grace and people moved out of her way subconsciously sensing a predator. "This has been a blast y'all but I've gotta jet," Sam said tightly when she got back to the others.

"I'll tag along," said Alec while nodding goodbye to the group and following Sam out of Crash.

Sam walked over to a red motorcycle but instead of getting on it she started pacing and an animalistic growl rumbled in her chest. "We were tired," Sam mimicked Max's voice exactly. She didn't bother to explain what she was talking about she knew Alec had been eavesdropping on her and Max's conversation. "Yeah, well, I was tired of being Manticores lapdog but you didn't see me run and say to hell with the people who would pay the consequences."

"You knew there probably wasn't a good reason for why they attacked. Why'd ya even ask?" asked Alec.

"Keyword 'probably.' I had to know for sure," answered Sam.

Alec snorted, "You just wanted Manticore to be wrong."

Sam stopped pacing and turned to Alec with a smirk on her face, "Always. How'd ya wind up working with Max?"

"Convenience. Jam Pony is a messenger service and -"

"Sector Passes," interrupted Sam, "Yeah, I've seen the messengers riding around on bikes, getting through checkpoints with them it's the reason why I'd been thinking about checking there for a job," said Sam. She then waved her hand as if shooing away a fly, "Anyways, enough with the boring chitchat lets go see what kind of trouble we can get into." Sam's voice was light and she had a mischievous smile on her face but Alec could still see the anger in her eyes. "Boring chitchat? I'm still expecting you to decide to go back and pummel Max," Alec said while getting behind Sam on the motorcycle.

"Don't tempt me," was Sam's response.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Still don't own neither Dark Angel or Phantom Stallion. Please don't sue.

A/N: Manticore was destroyed in July and this story is set some time at the beginning of November. Also Sam looks like Eliza Dushku except instead of brunette hair she has auburn.

* * *

It was a nice two story house and he could hear two females arguing inside. He snuck across the backyard and entered the unlocked door. "Why can't I go out with him?" complained a girl no older than thirteen. "We've already had this conversation before. He's too old for you," the girls mother replied. Before the mother finished talking he snapped the girls neck and before her body hit the ground he snapped the mothers neck too. It was quick and painless. He had no desire to prolong their deaths, they were not the ones he wanted to make suffer, they were just a means to an end.

* * *

Sam strode into Jam Pony and over to the dispatch station. "Hi, I was wondering if you have any job openings?" Sam asked the man behind the counter.

"I think you have the wrong place, this ain't a stable," replied Normal looking pointedly at Sam's cowgirl hat.

"Oh damn, must've gotten confused by the name Jam _Pony_," Sam said rolling her eyes, "Look sir, I need the job and I promise I'm a hard worker."

"I thought you were hacking into some rich dude's bank account," Alec teased. He seemed, to Normal at least, to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but that only works for so long then the guy starts to notice his money's disappearing, he starts making phone calls, authority figures get involved, and it all becomes one big headache," Sam pouted.

"I feel for you," said Alec unsympathetically.

"Golden boy, you know this young lady?" Normal asked effectively bringing their attention back to him.

"Yeah, Sam's an old friend," answered Alec.

Reading the look on Normal's face Sam jumped in before Normal got the wrong idea, "Not that kind of friend. Despite Alec's best attempts to get me into bed I need more than some slick lines and a pretty face."

"And that would be…" Alec trailed off clearly hoping she would give him the answer on how to get her into his bed.

"Now where would be the challenge if I just gave you the answer?" Sam replied smiling when Alec's face dropped in disappointment. Sam turned back to Normal, "In case your worried about any office romance between him'n me, don't. Hell would freeze over before Alec figured out how to get into my pants."

Normal stared at her for a few seconds, thinking, then grabbed a piece of paper from underneath the counter and handed it to Sam. "Fill this out. Alec will get you a bike and show you the ropes. Now bip, bip, bip," Normal ordered.

Sam smiled brilliantly, "Thank you, sir."

"Come on let's get you a locker," said Alec tilting his head toward a set of lockers. After they found her a locker Sam was sitting on a bench filling out the paper Normal had given her while Alec was digging around in his locker. Despite what they were doing they were still able to monitor where everyone was in the room, all the conversations going on, and people coming and going from the building. So they were aware of Max and Original Cindy entering the building.

"You ask me, 20 large is still a small price to pay for you and Logan to get together," Original Cindy said walking down the ramp with Max beside her.

"I just wanna know I'm not gonna kill the guy, if say, I touch his hand by accident," replied Max.

"Or if, say, you spend a long weekend making hot monkey love to the man. By accident," teased OC. While Max smiled at her friend, Sam couldn't stop the soft snort of disbelief at the possibility of what Original Cindy was teasing about, actually happening. From what she got from Max and Logan was respect, admiration, and love but there was different kinds of love and Logan was the only one that she detected the scent of arousal from. Original Cindy and Max were now standing by the lockers just a few feet from Sam and Alec. "Does he know about the man with the cure?" OC asked all the teasing gone from her voice.

"I'm gonna try to get my hands on the cash first. I don't wanna have to owe him again if the guy falls through," answered Max.

"Where you gonna get the money?"

"I'm gonna sell my soul."

"Well, there's the devil," said Original Cindy nodding her head toward Alec. When Sam stood it drew Original Cindy and Max's attention. "Hey Sam, Normal hired you I see," commented OC.

"Yep, he just couldn't resist my charm," replied Sam.

"Charm? You have charm?" asked Alec in a bewildered tone. Sam glared at him. "Oh, I see it now!" exclaimed Alec in a slightly panicked voice.

He turned back to rummaging in his locker and Sam turned back to Max and Original Cindy with a smirk, "I'm just hoping that I won't get _fired_ like my last job." Sam gave Max a direct look when she said fired.

"Sam," said Alec.

Sam turned back to Alec and read the look on his face. "No fighting with co-workers, gotcha." Sam looked at Max, "Sorry, old habits." Not sounding the least bit sorry Sam smiled and walked over to the dispatch station to hand over her application.

"What's your girlfriends problem with me?" asked Max.

"Maybe it's your perky attitude. It can be very annoying," replied Alec. Glaring at Alec, which as usual, had no effect whatsoever on him. And as usual annoyed Max even more.

"Don't you think you have more important things to be discussing then new girl's attitude?" asked Original Cindy giving Max a pointed look.

While OC walked away, Max went and stood next to Alec's locker, "What are you doing tonight?"

"And why do you ask?" asked Alec while putting on his watch.

"Got word from this fence I know. There's a collector willing to pay top dollar for Star Wars Episode 7. After the pulse, they shut down production. Apparently, this is the only footage that exists," explained Max rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Is that the one where Captain Kirk dies?" Alec wondered.

"I guess," replied Max clueless, "Anyway, the reel's locked up in a vault at the Fox building in Belltown."

"Max, are you asking me to steal something with you?" asked Alec scanning the place to make sure no ordinary's was listening in on them.

"It's a two man job," said Max looking away from Alec. She hated having to ask for help but she especially hated asking him. Max knew Alec was going to tease her for asking him to help her steal something after all the hell she gave him for stealing.

Part of Alec wondered how anyone could call him arrogant after meeting Max and another part of him couldn't help but admire her nerve. "I'm shocked. I-I-I don't do that kind of stuff anymore, Max. I mean, you yourself showed me the error of my ways."

"Did I mention your take was 20 grand?"

Alec swallowed, "What time do I pick you up."

Meanwhile Sam was handing in her application and getting packages and a bag to carry them in, when she noticed Sketchy approaching her, "Uh, it's Sam right?"

"Right, and your Sketchy."

"Yeah," Sketchy seemed surprised and happy that she remembered him.

"So, what's it like working here?" asked Sam walking over to the bike rack and searching for a bike for herself.

"It's the kind of job you'd take if your desperate."

Sam ran her eyes down his body, "Doesn't seem so bad from where I'm standing."

Sketchy was dumbstruck. While trying to remember how to talk an unexpected voice behind him caused him to jump and Sam to chuckle. "Did you find yourself a bike?"

Turning he found Alec standing behind him holding a arm full of packages.

"Yep, no thanks to you," answered Sam grabbing a bike. "It was nice talking to you Sketch but I should get to work."

"It was nice, uh, talking to you too," said Sketchy.

While he walked away, Sam turned to Alec, "It's not nice to sneak up on people."

"And it's not nice to mess with people's heads."

"It was just innocent flirting. Besides it probably helped the guy's ego."

"How come you never help my ego," pouted Alec.

"Because you do a good enough job all on your own." Alec started stuffing packages into his bag. "Ready to go?" asked Sam after Alec got the last package shoved into his bag.

"I'm always ready," replied Alec with a smirk.

"Proof your ego doesn't need any help," said Sam rolling her eyes. "By the way, you do know that there's a lot of copies of Star Wars episode 7, right?" Alec shot her a surprised look. "What your prob'ly going after is the original and there's people willing to pay a lot more than 40 grand for it." Sam walked away leaving Alec thinking about what she said. After a few seconds Alec shook his head and followed Sam.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," said Sam walking into Terminal City's bustling head quarters.

"Hey Sam," said Luke a transhuman with slight rodent features. Sam smiled at him before asking, "What do you got for me?"

"I was able to make those bugs you asked for," Luke replied walking over to a table with a laptop and some files on it.

"And I was able to plant them and gather the info you asked for," said an X-5 named Serena. She joined Sam and Luke at the table, following shortly after Serena was another transhuman named Dix.

"Okay, Dix what were you able to dig up on our "Clark Kent"?" asked Sam.

"Um, who?" asked Dix.

"Its… you know what? Never mind. What do you have on Logan Cale?" Sam made a mental note to get the transhuman some Superman comics.

"He was born November 11, 1988, only child, both parents deceased, no criminal record, the guys clean," said Dix picking up the file on Logan and handing it to Sam.

Sam flicked through it memorizing, and processing the information. "What about Eyes Only?" asked Sam.

"He's a do-gooder, helping the downtrodden, exposing corrupt sector cops and politicians. " answered Serena. "But then things get surreal."

"Surreal' is the story of my life," said Sam looking pointedly at her surroundings.

"It's about to get a lot more surreal," said Serena.

"A woman named Wendy White went to Eyes Only to help her find her kidnapped son, Ray. One of the things Eyes Only found out was that Wendy's husband, Ames, is in charge of hunting down transgenics," explained Dix.

"Did you-," Sam started.

"Yeah, we've got a team gathering info on Ames White," said Serena knowing what Sam was going to ask. "But that's not the weird part."

"This is from the Whites' security system," said Dix moving the laptop so Sam could see the screen.

"The kidnappers made sure not to get caught directly on cam but what they didn't count on was this crappy garden globe," continued Serena zooming in on the globe and fixing the distortion. Sam watched as two men in dark clothes approached the house and after one of the men threw the other onto the balcony, the one on the ground, in a move no ordinary human could make, jumped onto the balcony.

"Chimeras," stated Sam.

"It's not transgenics," said Serena.

"What?"

"This is where it gets weird. An S.U.V. was pulled from the river, the plates registered to Lydecker, a body was never found but police say no one could've survived the crash." At this both Serena and Sam rolled their eyes. None of them was going to assume Lydecker was dead until they saw a body. "Here's a copy of the police report Logan had." While Sam looked through the report Serena continued, "Logan recorded a message off of Lydecker's voice mail it's from some archaeologist Lydecker'd been talking to. The message was about some kind of genetic breeding going on over generations. Women were selected and forced to have children. They would kill the first two newborns and keep the third."

"Was Ray, Wendy and Ames's first child?" asked Sam with a bad feeling in her gut telling her she already knew the answer.

"No, they had two miscarriages before Ray," answered Serena.

"Ma'am?" said a small voice behind Sam.

"What's up, Mac?" Sam asked the X-8.

"The report on the murder from last night," said Mac handing the file to Sam.

"Thanks," before she could say anything else there was a growling noise from the boy's stomach. "Go get yourself something to eat," Sam said chuckling.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," Mac said before blurring out of the building.

"It's Sam," Sam called after him.

"How is it a kid that small can eat so much and still be hungry?" asked Serena.

"One of life's great mystery's," replied Sam looking at the file Mac had given her.

"Same as the last ones," said Serena reading over Sam's shoulder.

"We've got to get a handle on this," said Sam.

"Why? Whoever's doing the killing's are killing our enemies," defended a lizard looking transhuman named Mole.

"The agents are our enemies not their families," countered Sam.

"If their families knew about us, they would want us dead just as much as the ones hunting us."

Sam grabbed a picture out of the file and showed it to Mole, "Did she deserve to die? A thirteen year old human girl? I didn't know you scared so easily."

Mole snarled at Sam and Serena stepped between them, "Ok, you two that's enough."

Sam knowing Serena was right unclenched her jaw long enough to say, "I've got an appointment with Logan."

Before she could make it out of the building Mole stopped her, "Explain to me again why you plan on working for the ape who almost got us all barbecued alive?"

Still keyed up after their argument, Sam's lips started to pull back into a snarl when she stopped herself and instead smiled cheerfully, "You know, that reminds me, I need to get a recorder. So when you feel the need to ask me that again, you can just listen to my answer on the recorder."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"It might not be any fun but at least it'll save you from having that shotgun shoved up your ass," Sam smiled sweetly and walked out of the building.

* * *

The penthouse apartment was quiet except for the tap, tap, tap of Logan typing away on his computer when suddenly a voice startled him, "Logan Cale aka Eyes Only." Logan turned to find Sam lounging in a chair smirking at him. "I never figured Eyes Only to be stupid enough to use his own eyes and voice when doing cable hacks."

"Well, I haven't gotten caught yet," defended Logan once his heart rate calmed.

"Maybe because everyone assumed the same thing I did," Sam shrugged, "Or maybe I'm giving ordinary's too much credit." Logan glared at Sam as she stood up and started looking through his stuff. Transgenic's weren't known for respecting personal property, "So, where do I sign up to join the Eyes Only team of helping the downtrodden?"

Logan couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open, "Word of advice, don't insult someone and then ask them for a job."

"Sorry, raised to be a killer, haven't quite gotten the whole "normal etiquette" thing down yet." Sam finally stopped digging through his stuff and looked at him with a curious expression, "When you say job does that mean I'm going to get paid?"

"No. Besides as you pointed out you've been raised to be a killer not exactly the skill set I need."

"Oh, I have plenty of skills," said Sam seductively.

Logan ignored the comment and asked, "Why do you want to, as you put it, join team Eyes Only?"

"I'm soft-hearted and want to make up for all the horrible things I've done," Sam said with a overdone expression of guilt. Logan rolled his eyes and went back to typing at his computer. "Or maybe I don't give a damn about anyone, I'm just bored and looking for an adrenaline rush." Logan turned back to Sam and saw a wistful smile on her face, "One thing you gotta miss about Manticore, you were never bored."

"Yes, being tortured, experimented on, and being ordered to kill people is a great way to relieve boredom."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "You're a very negative person, aren't you? Always lookin' at the bad things never the good."

"How could anything about Manticore be good?"

Sam seemed to think about it for a second, "The girl you have the hots for, Max, wouldn't exist if Manticore didn't design her. I would think her birth would be considered a good thing, by you. Also they taught me to control the instinct to attack someone who's annoying me, granted they did that to get me to stop killing them but still a good thing," Sam gave two thumbs up. "Look, why does it matter if I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart or because I'm trying to find something to entertain myself. The point is I'm offering to help you help people but if you don't want my help I can always go find some other entertainment," Sam started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," called Logan. Sam stopped with a slightly smug smile.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like the story or not. I don't mind criticism


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Dark Angel or Phantom Stallion. No matter how much I wish._

I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter.

* * *

The beat of the music vibrated through Alec's body as soon as he entered Crash. Making his way over to the bar he ordered a glass of scotch. The adrenaline rush he got from the heist he pulled with Max was starting to wane and he was getting bored. "Here you go," said the barkeep.

"Thanks man," he said, paying for the drink.

Taking a drink he turned back to the crowd, searching for something to catch his attention. He could hear some of the guys from work playing pool in the back and a pretty brunette two tables down was trying to catch his eye but still his eyes searched the crowd for something or someone else. Finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. After a few rings someone answered.

"Yeah."

"I'm bored," said Alec.

"Nice to meet cha' bored, I'm Sam."

"Very funny. Seriously, I'm bored here. Entertain me," ordered Alec.

"Jeez, so bossy. Haven't you ever heard of the word please?"

Alec smiled remembering that that was the same thing she said the first time he ever gave her an order back at Manticore. "I vaguely remember hearing something about it," replied Alec. He heard someone call to Sam over the phone. "Look, Alec, as much as I would love to stir up some trouble with you, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"What's going on?" asked Alec, he'd been hearing computer noises and a police scanner in the back ground.

"A chimeras been murdering people. We're trying to find 'em before he or she kills again," said Sam sounding distracted.

"Chimera?" asked Alec focusing on her use of chimera instead of transgenic, "And who's we?"

"First off, chimera just has a better ring to it than transgenic and as for the 'we,' well, you'll find the answer to that at Terminal City," said Sam before hanging up.

Alec put his phone away and downed the rest of his drink before making his way out of Crash.

* * *

The scent of blood filled his nose, he could feel it seeping through his fingers and slipping down to stain his pant leg. It had been a trap. Of course, it had been a trap and he would've seen it if he hadn't been blinded by his emotions.

He remembered after entering the house that it was the quiet that first alerted him. There had been no sound of children playing, parents yelling to settle down, no sound or smell of dinner being made. But he knew the house wasn't empty because he could hear the heartbeats and the sound of breathing.

Just as he was entering the family room he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, he barely dodged the bullet aimed for his head and the next thing he knew there was men with guns swarming him. Dodging bullets and blades he took the men down one by one till he saw an escape route right up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top a door opened on his left revealing another man with a gun. Blurring down the hall he saw a door to his right and took it. It was a bedroom with a dresser on his right, a bed and night stand on his left, and a window straight ahead. He could hear the men right behind him. Running across the room he crashed through the window. The thought that he might make it out of there unscathed had just crossed his mind when something hit him hard in the hip causing him to land awkwardly and painfully.

Despite the injury he was able to make it out of there and lose any pursuit, now he kept to the shadows and tried to find a safe place to rest. He was just about to cross the street when he caught a scent he recognized coming from the opposite direction. The scent was from someone he knew would help him.

Few blocks later, he found the scent coming from an open window of a run-down house. Walking up the steps sent waves of pain coursing through him but he got inside. Just as he started down the hall the one whose scent he'd been following stepped into sight.

"Hey Joshua," he said. Despite what's happen to him this past month he couldn't help but smile a little at Joshua. The smile revealed a set of canine teeth.

"011," said Joshua.

"It's Cujo now," he said resting against the wall.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed Joshua rushing forward to help.

"Oh," he said looking down at the bullet wound as if just now realizing he'd been shot, "That explains the searing pain."

Joshua helped him into the living room and got him seated on the floor. "First aid," said Joshua rushing out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a first aid kit and towels. Once they had everything they would need set out Cujo went to work on removing the bullet. It was wedged into the bone so he had to wiggle the tweezers around a little until he got a grip on the bullet, gritting his teeth to hold back the howls that wanted to come out, he took a deep breath through his nose and pulled quick and hard.

While Joshua applied pressure to the wound, Cujo grabbed his pocketknife and lighter and started heating the blade. "Move," ordered Cujo once the blade was red hot. He breathed through the pain smelling the burnt flesh.

"Who shot you?" asked Joshua, applying bandages as soon as the wound was done being cauterized.

"One of the men assigned to kill us," he said, panting.

"Where's 013?" asked Joshua looking around like he expected her to appear out of nowhere. 013, like Cujo, had wolf DNA; they were close back at Manticore.

"She's dead. They killed her a month ago," said Cujo his voice breaking, "Her name was Star."

"Star," said Joshua trying out the name, picturing the white haired blue eyed girl, "Suits her." He sat down next to Cujo, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, they'll pay," said Cujo his voice stronger.

* * *

When Alec turned the corner he saw Sam waiting at the mouth of an alley. The rain was hitting Sam's cowgirl hat and running over the sides protecting her face from the rain. Alec almost envied her. The rain was running through his hair, down onto his face, the back of his neck and seeping beneath his jacket collar to soak the back of his shirt. It was irritating as hell.

"It makes me feel all good inside that you waited out here to greet me," said Alec.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't get lost or stick your nose where it doesn't belong and get your head blown off," said Sam walking into the trash ridden alley.

"Well at least you care," he said falling into step with Sam.

"I wouldn't say I care so much as I think you could be useful."

"Nice to know how much I mean to you," said Alec clutching his heart in mock hurt. Sam just rolled her eyes. At the end of the alley there was a fence that went around Terminal City, a jagged hole was cut into the chain link fence. They squeezed through into a wide street with homeless people, addicts, and teen runaways.

"How'd your heist with Max go?" asked Sam.

"Went off without a hitch," answered Alec as he scanned over the condemned buildings. He noticed light from the fires, set by the people to keep warm, reflecting off something on the buildings. Looking closer he saw that it was the lens of a rotating camera. They were well concealed, he noted. Before he could comment about them Sam asked, "How much did you make?"

The smile she sent him made him think she knew he'd spotted the camera's. "20 grand," answered Alec. She looked at him in disbelief. "Max wanted the money now and besides she doesn't completely trust me."

Sam scoffed, "Guess she learned the last time." Everyone back at Manticore knew not to trust anyone even each other, so when Alec was given the mission to find Eyes Only and was able to gain Max's trust so easily Sam was shocked and disappointed that someone from Manticore could be that gullible.

"No, not really but apparently second times the charm," said Alec. He ignored Sam's questioning look.

They continued down cluttered main streets, down side alleys, and through gutted buildings. Finally they came to a run down diner with boarded up windows. Inside broken tables and chairs were strewn about and everything was covered in dust. He caught a fading scent of transgenics and when he looked at the floor he saw that it had been swept clear of dust. Alec followed Sam past the front counter into the backroom where it became pitch-black. A human never would've seen his hand in front of his face but thanks to their acute night-vision they could navigate their way to the back door. The door opened into another alley though this one was mostly clear of trash. Sam lead him down another set of streets that appeared devoid of life but the hair at the back Alec's neck was standing up. He was being watched and not just by the camera's. They walked into a large warehouse and over to a metal gate that Sam banged on with her fist and then waved at a camera hidden above the gate. Few seconds later the gate came up with a groan as soon as they were through the gate came back down. Alec spotted two transhumans perched in the rafters one was giving the all clear on a radio. Sam and Alec continued exiting the warehouse onto a street with transgenics coming and going from buildings. "Welcome to Freak Nation," said Sam. Alec could hear drills and the pounding of hammers. He saw an X6 run by carrying pipes and boards. "I've got to get back to what I was doing earlier. So you can either come help me or look around," said Sam beginning to walk backwards.

"You mentioned that a chimera's been killing," said Alec.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, come on." She turned and blurred down the street with Alec following after.

* * *

Logan and Max were in the living room of Logan's penthouse, dancing slowly to soft music. Logan couldn't believe that after all these months he was finally touching Max without fear of the virus. Looking at her face in the glow of the candle-light Logan came to the decision that now was the time to tell Max what he realized those months he thought she was dead. "Max?" he said softly. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

A little breathlessly she said, "Yeah, me too." A beat of silence. "You first."

"Max, I-" Logan started before being interrupted by running steps.

A second later Joshua appeared, "Oh," taking in the romantic scene he just walked in on. Turning and covering his face with his hand he said, "Stop getting busy, please."

"Joshua, what are you doing here?" asked Max letting go of Logan.

"Cujo. He's hurting people," said Joshua.

"Cujo from the book?" Logan asked bewildered.

Joshua gave him a confused look, "No. X1 name Cujo."

"Interesting choice for a name," said Logan.

"Uh, Max and Joshua have to stop him. That's the plan. Come," said Joshua grasping Max's arm and starting for the door.

"No, Joshua. Not now!" said Max standing firm where she was.

"Can't this wait," Max grabbed Logan's hand, pushed his sleeve up, and looked at his watch, "Nine hours and twenty minutes?"

Joshua's eyes widen and he shook his head, "No. Now." Taking a hold of Max's arm again he tried for the door a second time.

"Joshua, you don't understand," she said pulling hard on Joshua's arm trying to keep him from dragging her out of there.

Logan picked up the remote to the stereo and turned off the music while yelling, "Hey!" Stopping the struggle between Max and Joshua. "Look, if people are being hurt, then…" Logan trailed off looking at Max. As much as Logan would love to ignore what Joshua told them and get back to what could possibly be his and Max's only night to be together, his conscience wouldn't allow him.

"Can my life suck any harder?" asked Max her arms crossed in anger over her chest. Joshua brought his shoulders up to his ears while giving Max a regretful look.

"What has Cujo done?" asked Logan as they all went to his study.

"He's killing the families of the men hunting us," said Joshua.

"Why?" asked Max, watching Logan typing away on the computer, trying to find information about the murders.

"They killed his mate, he wants them to know what it feels like," explained Joshua.

A thought suddenly occurred to Max, "How do you know all this?"

"He told me," Joshua said.

"He told you? When?" Max demanded.

"Earlier. He was hurt. Needed safe place to stay. Found me."

"He's at your place?"

"Was. Left when I told him he had to stop killing innocent people," Joshua said. Logan could hear the sadness in the other mans voice.

Max put her hand on his arm, "You did the right thing."

"I've got something," Logan said getting Max and Joshua's attention. "Three murders occurring only a few days a part. They were found by the husbands or wife as one case was. I'm guessing they're the agents. With all three case's an agency no one's ever heard of came in and took the case from the Seattle PD."

"In what direction was Cujo heading when he took off?" Max asked.

"Into the sewers," Joshua answered.

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Max complained.

"Max and Joshua can cover ground," Joshua said giving Max a pat on the arm.

"No," Max said.

"Yeah," Joshua said.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No. I can't chase Cujo down and worry about you too. You know it's not safe for you out there."

"He's my friend."

"Who's killing innocent people and probably won't hesitate to kill you if you get in his way," Max said. Logan could hear the slight trace of fear in her voice and Joshua must've too because he backed down, turning away with a growl he went to a corner of Logan's study and sat down.

"Should I ask for Alec's help?" asked Max turning to Logan.

"That's an idea," Logan said. He had to admit he felt better about her facing a homicidal transgenic with back-up, even if that back-up was Alec.

Max went to reach for Logan's phone when it rang. "Hello," said Max, answering the phone.

"Yeah, he's here," said Max glancing at Joshua. That narrowed down Logan's list of who was calling. The only people besides him and Max that knew about Joshua was Alec and Original Cindy. "Look there's a transgenic out there killing people I need your help to find him. I'll meet you at Joshua's and don't think you're getting out of helping."

Well that answered the question of who was calling. Logan turned back to his computer to see if he could find anything else while Max continued to argue with Alec, apparently Alec wasn't too thrilled about helping which wasn't unusual but what was unusual was that Logan's feeling mirrored Alec's. Max hung up with a scowl that usually graced her face when dealing with Alec. "I'll talk to Matt Sung and see if there's anything that might have been left out of the reports," said Logan.

Max looked at the watch on his wrist, "We've only got eight hours and 53 minutes."

Logan reached up and pulled Max into a kiss; wishing time would stop. When Max pulled back and stared at him she said, "Why do I always feel like I'm kissing you good-bye?"

"Go," Logan whispered letting his hands fall from her face. Max gave him one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

Just click that little review button and tell me what you think.

Even if you don't review I'd like to thank you for making it this far in my story.


End file.
